marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Brooks (Earth-26320)
Eric Brooks, also known as Blade, is a vampire hunter known by the name "Daywalker" as he is born of both human and vampire heritages. Biography ''Blade Eric Brooks is the son of Vanessa Brooks, a nurse who was attacked and bitten by a vampire while in pregnancy. Eric was born while his mother was dying, inheriting some of the vampire's abilities. Young Eric lived most of his life on the streets, until the day he's attacked by Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter who mistakes him for a true vampire. However, when understanding the nature of the child, Whistler takes him with himself. Eric, who now calls himself Blade, is trained by Whistler to become the most lethal vampire hunter ever. Blade and Whistler are hunting Deacon Frost, a powerful young vampire, and are destroying his night clubs for vampires. During one of his attacks to a Frost's club, Blade badly wounds Quinn, the most loyal of Frost's minion. Blade is interrupted by the police and doesn't finish him; when, having tracked the vampire to the hospital, Blade finds that he has already bitten the two doctors who was curing him, he sees Karen Jenson, one of the doctors, and, seeing his own mother in her, he can't kill her and takes her with him to the base. Blade and Whistler decides to use Karen as a bait for Frost and lets her come back home. In here, she's attacked by one of Frost's Familiars, a cop. Blade intervenes and beats him hard, just to follow him again to Pearl's hideout. Blade and Karen kill him, and find out Frost's plans regarding La Magra, the Vampire God. The two are then attacked by Quinn and Mercury, but manage to escape thanks to Whistler's arrival. Blade is then out to get some serum from one of his allies but, when he comes back to the base, finds out that Karen has been kidnapped by Frost and Whistler has been bitten. Blade can't shoot his mentor and so gives him the gun, letting him commit suicide. Enraged, Blade attacks Frost's mansion, with the new weapon granted by Karen, the EDTA, a blood thinner who proves to be lethal to vampires. In here, Blade finds out that his mother is still alive as a vampire, and that she's become one of Frost's lovers. Shocked, he's easily captured by Frost's men and taken to La Magra temple. In here, he's put in a special sarcophagus, in which is drained of all his blood, which is the key for freeing La Magra. Exhausted, Blade is saved by Karen, who managed to free herself as well. The woman lets Blade bite her for regaining his strength, just in time for a fight with his mother, who he kills. With all his powers come back, Blade kills the most of Frost's minions, Quinn included. Eventually, Blade confronts Frost, who is now an avatar of La Magra's. With all of his weapons proved to be useless on him, Blade attacks him with EDTA, killing him. Finally, Blade and Karen exit from the temple, Frost's people wiped out, and Karen asks Blade if he wants to be cured, just like she did: the cure would heal Blade's thirst, erasing at the same time his powers. Blade refuses, wanting to continue his battle. He's later seen in Russia, pursuing a vampire: he's following the vampires who transformed Whistler and kidnapped him. Blade II After two years of researching, Blade has finally tracked down the vampires who kidnapped Whistler in Prague: he kills them all and frees his old friend, taking him back to the base to cure him. Along with Scud, his new assistant, Blade injects Whistler with the cure and manages to heal him, regaining his mentor. However, Blade doesn't seem to trust him. On that very night, Blade is contacted by two messengers, who prove to be skillful fighters. They present themselves as Nyssa Damaskinos and Asad, who ask Blade and his companions to follow them to Eli Damaskinos' place. The three hunters meet the old vampire lord, who, after thanking Blade for killing Deacon Frost, asks for their help: a plague, called the Reaper Virus, is spreading all over Prague, carried by Jared Nomak, the first of the new race. Nomak is biting humans and vampires alike, and the virus is spreading much faster than the normal vampire one. Blade agrees and meets The Bloodpack, an elite vampire squad created to hunt Blade, but instead are forced to be his ally. In order to be feared, if not respected, by the Bloodpack, Blade reacts to Reinhardt's provocations by implanting a remote controlled explosive in his head. The team goes to the House of Pain, a vampires night club. In here, they find a group of Reapers: they soon find out that this new breed of vampires are much stronger than normal vampires and that their usual weapons are useless against them. Priest is killed, but the other members of the team, thanks to Whistler, manage to capture a Reaper alive. Nyssa, after the Reaper died from hunger, performs an autopsy on him, and discovers that their only weak point is sunlight, since their heart is covered in bone. During this time, Blade and Nyssa begin to get along, with Nyssa trying to convince Blade to accept his true nature. The team finds the enemies' base in Prague's sewers and goes down, with the new weapon developed by Whistler and Scud - sunlight grenades. The hunters are soon attacked by the Reapers. Blade manages to activate the grenades, killing all the Reapers, but is exhausted from the fierce battle. Only the Bloodpack, Blade, Reinhardt and Nyssa survive. The three are taken to Damaskinos' palace, where they discover that Nomak is not a mutant, but a genetic experiment of Damaskinos', and that Reinhardt and Scud were spies. Reinhardt mocks Blade and tells him that the bomb was a fake assembled by Scud, and gives the bomb to the boy; Blade tells them that he knew Scud was a traitor from the beginning, and that the bomb is actually a real one. He activates the bomb which explodes, and kills the mole. Blade is later taken to a lab by Karl Kounen, who wants to kill and dissect him, but Whistler intervenes and saves his friend. Blade goes on a rampage and kills all of Damaskinos' men, Reinhardt included. Blade reaches the roof, attempting to prevent Damaskinos from fleeing. Once there, he finds out that Nomak was in the building too, and that he already killed Eli and bit Nyssa. Nomak offers Blade an alliance, but he refuses and starts a fight, during which Blade is challenged and nearly overcome by the Reaper. Just when he's about to be killed, Blade uses a fragment of his shattered sword and impales Nomak, reaching the only point without bone armor surrounding his heart. Blade then takes a dying Nyssa to the roof, where he kisses her just a moment before dawn arrives, incinerating her. Blade and Whistler leave Prague, but not before Blade kills Rush, a vampire he left alive during Whistler's rescue. Blade: Trinity While on hunt, Blade attacks a group of vampires and kills them all. The last one manages to flee, but Blade reaches him and impales him. He soon finds out that he was a Familiar posing as a vampire, with Danica Talos filming the scene from afar. Blade has fallen in a vampires' trap: the world, in fact, unaware of vampires' existence, believes him to be a serial killer, and FBI has now the evidences against him. Blade and Whistler are tracked down by two FBI agents, Wilson Hale and Ray Cumberland, who attack their base with a SWAT team. Whistler is killed during the battle, and Blade is arrested. He's later interrogated by a psychiatrist, Edgar Vance, who's in reality a Familiar of the House of Talos. He declares that Blade is mentally unstable and calls some personal from a criminal asylum, Danica and her minions, to take him. Blade is rescued at the last moment by Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler, two hunters members of the Nightstalkers. He's taken to their base, in which he's informed of Dracula's existence and of Danica's plans to resurrect him. Blade, although being a loner, agrees to fight on the side of the Nightstalkers, guiding them in the battle against Dracula. With King and Abby, Blade starts a massive hunt, reaching for last Vance's office. In here, they find out that Drake has already killed the psychiatrist and is posing as him. King is wounded and Blade follows Drake on the rooftops, where he receives a formal challenge from him. Having to save a newborn, Blade lets Drake escape, with the promise of a future fight. Blade is later acknowledged of a bioweapon developed by Sommerfield, one of the Nightstalkers: the Daystar, a special virus which, once fused with Drake's blood, will destroy the vampire race. There's a risk that Blade will be killed too, but he declares to be ready for it. He then goes out on hunt with Abigail, King being incapacitated on bed. The two finds out of vampires' "Final Solution", which is a true apocalypse for human race: many men and women are held captive in a comatose state and used as infinite blood supplies. Blade kills Martin Vreede, the chief of police who's a Familiar, and destroys the Final Solution storage. When he and Abigail come back to the base, they find out that Drake has killed all the Nightstalkers and kidnapped Hannibal King and Zoe, Sommerfield's little child. After taking the only Daystar sample existing, the two prepare to go to Talos' place to rescue their companions and kill Drake. Once in the palace, after a brief fight with Jarko Grimwood, Blade reaches Drake and engages a spectacular sword fight with him. The two are perfectly matched, with none of them managing to prevail. Eventually, Drake assumes his true form, the one of a towering demon, who proves to be much superior to Blade. The Daywalker is overpowered and is about to be killed, when Abby tries to shoot the Daystar charged arrow on the vampire. Drake grabs it in midair and lets it fall on the ground. As he's about to impale Blade with his sword, Blade grabs the arrow and stabs him with it, freeing the virus. Exhausted, he lays on the ground beside Drake, who tells him he's not afraid anymore of the future of his race, since Blade can be a true heir for him, and tells him he has a last gift for him. Drake transforms into Blade, allowing the real one to escape while the FBI agents take the wrong body. Since the Daystar wasn't as lethal as it should be, Blade is continuing is long-lasting battle against vampires. Blade: House of Chthon ''To be added ''Blade: The Series ''To be added Character traits Blade is known to be an anti-hero who is highly determined to rid the Earth of vampires, he is an emotionless hunter, a complete warrior who almost doesn't show anything of his thoughts or feelings, he is always concentrated on his personal crusade, which he lives as a mission, and everything that comes after it, like Whistler, Blade holds a deep grudge against vampires, mainly because of his mother when she was killed by Deacon Frost and being half-vampire, he has an unquenchable thirst for blood which caused him major problems in his youth. Despite his cold personality, Blade is not without a heart; he saved Karen, a nurse, when she was nearly killed by a vampire and later took her in as a partner. Blade holds a tremendous amount of respect for Abraham Whistler, his mentor, weaponsmith and father figure, his friendship with Whistler was strong that personality could not even bear to end his partner of his misery when he was brutally tortured by Frost and his men, when Whistler sacrificed himself, Blade goes through an emotional breakdown and becomes depressed. Although emotionless most of the time, Blade does smile. Evidences is when Whistler is cred and toys with a vampire. Blade is known to be a lone-wolf type as he completes his missions alone and dislikes using sidekicks, the only exceptions are Karen who was quite useful to Blade and Whistler. He was relatively uncomfortable working with the Bloodpack as they were originally trained to kill him and the Nightstalkers because most of the members are relatively young and not really serious about their job. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Vampire Hybrid Physiology:' Blade is a hybrid, half-human and half-vampire, he has all the powers of the latter's; such as superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, senses, an accelerated healing factor, immunity to diseases, illnesses and sickness. But he has none of his kind's weaknesses. **'Superhuman Senses:' Blade's sense of sight, smell and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human cannot and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. **'Superhuman Strength:' Blade possesses the strength of a vampire, equivalent to that of 10 men. He has displayed the strength to lift, throw and handle others with great ease, and can significantly harm others with the power of his strikes. Through years of rigorous training and experience, his strength has evolved beyond the limits of typical vampires. This even makes other vampires like Jarko Grimwood fear him. **'Superhuman Speed:' Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. During the events of Blade, he was able to quickly dash from the middle of a park to the pavement on the other side of the road, saving a child before they could be hit by a moving vehicle. Given his proficiency in combat, it can also be assumed that his reflexes are similarly heightened. **'Superhuman Agility:' Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He has shown to be extremely agile, being able to perform complex flips and leaps across inhuman distances without showing any signs of difficulty or discomfort. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Like traditional vampires, Blade is highly resilient to most forms of physical damage. He is able to leap from several stories without showing any signs of discomfort, can receive mutiple gunshots and stabbings, and endure multiple powerful blows from other vampires and continue to function without hinderance. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Blade, like full vampires, possesses advanced regenerative capabilities that allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds at a much faster pace than normal humans. Like vampires, he is also capable of limb regeneration, aside from the head. Though it will take several hours for his lost body parts to regrow. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to him being a human-vampire hybrid, Blade is immune to ultraviolet radiation/sunlight, garlic and silver, also; his accelerated healing factor makes him immune to all types of diseases, illnesses and sickness. However, Blade still has a vampire's thirst for blood. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Blade ages far slower than a normal human. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Blade is an incredibly skilled master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, having reached a level of mastery in Hapkido, Karate, Jujitsu, Kung-Fu, Capoeira, Jailhouse Boxing and almost every martial arts weapon in existence, which he mixes seamlessly to form his own fighting style. He is able to fight on an even footing against the likes of Deacon Frost, Jared Nomak and Drake using his exceptional fighting prowess (who were more physically superior to him). He can also hold his own against multiple attackers, even against other vampires and reapers. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Blade is practically proficient in every form of weaponry known to man. His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. He is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also has great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. Weaknesses *'Bloodlust:' Blade has inherited the vampires' thirst for human blood, which forces him to rely on a special serum to avoid succumbing to his thirst for blood. Relationships *Vanessa Brooks - Mother turned enemy and victim; deceased. *Abraham Whistler - Friend and mentor; deceased. *Karen Jenson - Ally. *Deacon Frost - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Quinn - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Scud - Ally turned enemy and victim; deceased. *Bloodpack - Allies. *Nyssa Damaskinos - Ally and love interest; deceased. *Eli Damaskinos - Enemy. *Jared Nomak - Enemy. *Reinhardt - Enemy *Nightstalkers - Allies. *Drake - Enemy. *Krista Starr - Ally. *Shen - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''Blade'' (First appearance) - Wesley Snipes **''Blade II'' - Wesley Snipes and André Hyde-Braithwaite (Young) **''Blade: Trinity'' - Wesley Snipes Behind the scenes *LL Cool J, Denzel Washington, and Laurence Fishburne were all considered for the part of Blade. Trivia *Blade's silently-mouthed "What... the... fuck?" is a direct reference to the A Fistful of Yen segment from The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977). *Blade's car is a 1968 Dodge Charger with various modifications. *In Blade II, when Blade returns to his headquarters early in the movie, Scud remarks, "The Dark Knight Returns!" This is a reference to another comic book character that hunts by night, Batman, who was the subject of a classic comic book miniseries. *In Blade II, in the scene where Blade and the Bloodpack are walking towards the House of Pain, you see briefly through Whistler's thermal-scope that Blade is warm-blooded unlike the other vampires. *Blade, exhibits a detached personality. He has shown an emotionless attitude and has rarely shown any sympathy for those humans he has sworn to protect. His use of shades, could also be because of this disconnected persona he has built within himself. *In the comics, Blade gains his superhuman powers only after being bitten by Morbius the Living Vampire, but in the movie he naturally possesses them. *There are two alternative endings for Blade: Trinity: in the first one, since the vampires have been extinguished by the Daystar, Blade is now fighting werewolves; in the second one, the FBI takes Blade's body, but he's not dead and, weaking up in the hospital, he's about to bite a nurse, with Drake's words echoing in his head while he's about to surrender to his vampiristic nature. The novelization includes a third alternate ending where Blade is shown, now fully human, throwing his sword away and walking off into his new life. Gallery blade7.jpg|Blade interrupts a group of vampires during a blood party. Blade2-Blade.jpg Blade3-Blade.jpg Blade1-Blade.jpg blade_nape_sm.jpg|Blade bites Karen Jenson. BladeKaren-Blade.jpg Blade.jpg blade-trinity_snipes.jpg|Blade with his trademark sword. AbigailBladeHannibal-Blade3.jpg Blade-Blade3.jpg Blade3poster Blade.jpg Bladeandkristarb3.jpg|Blade with Krista Starr See Also *Blade //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Vampire hunters Category:Nightstalkers members Category:African-Americans Category:Earth-26320 Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Martial arts skills